Three as One and One as Three
by Semi-chan
Summary: [Team Unity Drabbles] Team togetherness and other such lovely things. Drabbles may or may not actually consist of 100 words.
1. Team 10

It was clear today. Chouji looked up at the sky, away from the sun, and worried. Shikamaru would be in a bad mood today.

It was clear today. Ino looked up and smiled, pleased that the weather would be so nice. Hopefully, Asuma-sensei would buy them lunch again.

It was clear today. Shikamaru looked up and scanned the sky once more for a hint of cloud. It would be a troublesome day.

It was clear today. The sky was a pretty blue above Team 10 as they trained with their sensei. Asuma-sensei worked them harder then usual and Team 10 was panting hard before long.

It was clear today. "I can't have you guys be the worst of the Rookie 9!" That was the only apology Team 10 was going to get from Asuma-sensei. Team 10 quickly gulped down their aloe drinks and resumed training.

It was clear today. The dying sun sent it last bloody rays out as Team Ten disappeared and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji left for home.

It was clear today, but it hadn't been such a bad day, after all.


	2. Team 7

The first time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke couldn't have cared less and Sakura didn't even hear. Iruka-sensei had given in and Naruto and Iruka-sensei headed toward the ramen stand, Sasuke returned to the training grounds, and Sakura went home.

The second time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke was already going back to the training grounds and Sakura glanced at Naruto in disapproval, thinking that ramen was hardly a meal worth begging for.

The third time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke snorted softly, thinking that was so typical of the usuratonkachi, and Sakura was resigned in the face of the inevitable.

The forth time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke was furious and Sakura was vaguely concerned. Sasuke could not comprehend how Naruto had gotten so strong so quickly while eating such innutritious meals. Sakura wondered briefly how Naruto was going to be a good ninja if he didn't feed himself properly.

The fifth time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Iruka-sensei denied him. He apologized, saying that today he was supposed to meet the Hokage along with the other Acadmy sensei to give a report on this year's up coming genin. Naruto was almost comically enraged, declaring that when _he_ was the Hokage, he wouldn't make the Academy sensei miss a chance to eat with the Great Uzumaki Naruto! Sasuke pointed out dourly that if he was the Hokage, then why would he make them miss a chance to eat with him in the first place? Naruto blustered angrily for a moment then, finding himself at a lack of words, launched himself at Sasuke, bellowing, Sasuke, you sissy bastard! Sakura cried, wait, Naruto, Sasuke-kun! and tried to pull them apart. Iruka-sensei crept away then, and left Team 7 to sort out their differences on their own.

The sixth time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Iruka-sensei denied him again. Instead, Iruka-sensei suggested, why don't you go with Sasuke and Sakura? Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was mildly suspicious. Sakura was mortified. Naruto wondered if Sasuke and Sakura would even want to eat ramen, not to mention with him. Sasuke had an inkling that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei had set this up in the name of 'teamwork'. Sakura was embarrassed she had never thought of this before. Ino ate with her team all the time! In the end, no one ate ramen and just went home.

The seventh time Naruto asked Iruka-sensei to take him out for ramen in front of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto hesitated. Naruto let Iruka-sensei go on his way and turned to his team. Wanna go out for ramen? Naruto grinned hopefully, eyes squinted and cheeks bunched. Sasuke 'hmph'ed quietly and Sakura rummaged in her pockets quickly. I have enough money for ramen, Sakura said softly, why not? Sasuke asked finally, were is it? We need to come back here to train again later. Naruto whooped loudly and Sakura giggled while Sasuke watched them both with an almost-not-quiet smile on his face. And Team 7 was one.


End file.
